All the things we've talked about
by JST the Power of three
Summary: Becky.. do you think Daddy's mad at me?" Becky gave the girl a weird look. "No sweetie.. Why would you think that?" Becky asked tucking the girl in bed. Rated T For language and character death... KaiXOC
1. My Story!

Huzza!! A chapter!! XD

Jessica: Im not so sure its good...  
Zahra: I think it is, im in it!  
Jessica: Why are you so full of yourself?  
Zahra: You made me that way.. *Sweatdrop*  
Jessica: *Blush* No Excuse!!!  
Kai: Troblesome..  
Jessica: GAH! Kais Turning into Shikamaru!!!!  
Kai: ...*Sweatdrop*  
Jessica: One of you Do the Disclamier!!!!!  
Kai picks up Zahra  
Both: Jessica dosn't own anything except for the plot and a few characters.  
Zahra: Like me! *smiles*

My Story.

"No! Daddy Im over here silly!!" An Enchanting voice that made the sky blue called with a little giggle masked into it.

"Where are you My little Monster!?" Said the voice that belonged to a man, the voice was calm, warm and loving, you'd never guess who the voice belonged too, his voice was so loving toward the girl it would make you smile, you'd never be able to remove it. The grin on the girls face broke out into a full blow smile. "Honey did you Find her yet?" asked a Smiling voice that made everything seem okay, even if it wasn't.

"Not Yet, I can Hear her.. but mouses are so small and hard to see..." She said in a joking voice with a hint of teasing to the hinding girl.  
"Im Not A Mousey Daddy! Your So Weird!" she giggled but heard the footsteps and gasped covering her mouth quickly.

She looked out from under the bed and glared, her kitty, Indira, was looking at her. Her father walked into the room and looked around, "Hmmm, Where could the little princess be, Well, well, well, Hello Indira what are you doing in here" he said in a knowing voice glacing at the bed, sighing silently and looking to the right where he saw her little toes poking out.

"Meoooow!" the cat mewed out as she made her way over to the foot, she lifted up her paw and swat at the foot. "Meow!" Indira started again as if telling the man 'She right here asshole!' he smirked and chuckled.

"Well, What do we have here Indira? a foot? i wonder who it belongs too..." he said smiling and poking it a bit, earning a giggle from the girl hiding under the bed. "Hmmm, maybe i should TICKLE IT OUT!" as he said the last words he grabbed her foot and started to tickle, The sweet voice boomed threw the house as the little girl pleaded for him to stop. "Daddy! *Pant* Pl-Please!! ahahhahaa! *Pant*" Said the laughing like crazy little girl. "No way Sugar!" he said chucking and continued to tickle her. "I Need *Pant* Ahahahaa *Pant* to Pee!" she said laughing really hard so her face turned red a bit.

The man gave her a wierd look, "Alright..." He let her go, he her her little feet pattering on the wood floor and then 'SLAM' from the bathroom door. He chuckled a bit before sitting on the floor. "Shes opened up a lot, hasn't she?" Asked a womens voice. The male turned to her and smiled and replyed "She has..." She smiled and moved out of the way as she heard the bathroom door open and the tolite flush. "Excuse me mommy!" Said the Tiny voice again. The Lady Chuckled and moved, "Their you go princess" The Little girl responded with "Shhh" The man smiled and turned away, "RAWR!" He was tackled by the little girl who was now giggling.

"Ah!" the male said trying to sound surprised.  
"I didn't scare you?" She asked, Damn was she observent.  
"Your loud." he replyed as she pouted.  
"And your a Lousy Twister player!" She resorted.  
"You kicked my arm, or did you forget." He said playfuly.  
"Oh, So now im stronger then you?" She asked play glaring at him, he sighed and fell to the ground.  
"I give up Zahra What do you want me to do?" He asked.  
"Simple, acted scared next time!" she giggled smiling like an angel.  
"Alrighty.. But i think its time to head to Tala's and see Alex, what do you Say?" He asked Zahra.  
"Lets go? Duh!" she said giggling and going to put on her jacket.  
"Can you help me mommy!?" She Called from the living room.  
"In a minute dear!" She called and looked at The man.  
"Your a good father Kai, im so proud of you both." Kai smiled and got up and kissed her.  
"Your a good Mother and Wife, Now if we don't hurry, Tala is going to skin my alive, then let Alex experiment on me." The Lady giggled.  
Zahra ran into the room pouting and looking angry, her jacket undone.  
"I thought you were going to help me!?" she said pouting.  
"I am, hold your horse sweetie!" she laughed and zipped her jacket up. Zahra laughed and grabed Kai's Hand, "Lets go daddy!!" she said softly as they headed out the front door chating to each other.

The lady smiled at the departing figures and thinks about all that has happened, 'what a story..' She thinks to herself as she watches the car leave the driveway.

Thank you to those who told me it was a good idea, this is kinda the first chapter, but later into the future, the next chapter will be the accident and going to meet Kai. Well tell me what you think and i hope you all like it! Any comments are welcome. Please review!!! XD i Won't update unless i get... at least another one or two reviews! Lol As a treat though heres a little preview of Kai and hers first meeting... Kai's not good at cheering people.. expecialy kids up!

Preveiw!!

Kai stared at her  
She stared at him  
'How to cheer up a brat... i have no idea, ugh Tala should be doing this!' Kai thought to himself.  
She glared  
He raised an eyebrow  
"Well?" she asked, Kai was even more confused.  
"Arn't you going to do something? or are you that Dumb and can only Sit there?" She asked like it was obvious, as she rolled her eyes.  
Kai walked over to her and raised his hand..


	2. Promise?

Jessica:FINALLY! Disclamier's SOMEONE!  
Ray: she doesn't own anything, but she does own her characters, plot, blah blah blah!  
Jessica *Twichy Eye* Thanks...anyway on to the story!!  
**  
**123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123****

Promise?

"Tea?" Asked a young girl who looked like she was a sweet four year old, when in actuality she was a six year old who had a nasty temper.

"Yes please" Said a man who chuckled at his young daughter as her sharp green eyes locked with a plastic tea pot, her jet black hair falling off her shoulder and into her face as she picked it up moving toward her father's cup.

"Tell me when daddy! Oh and do please be careful, your falling off the seat!" she said shaking her head in a displeased way.

The girl's father smiled sheepishly as he shifted a bit on the tiny plastic chair his daughter had him sitting on, he watched as she finished pouring the 'Tea', she wasn't allowed stuff like that so he made sure it was filled with juice instead.

"When." He said smiling as she stopped put the pot down moved the hair out of her face, then proceeded to push the cup to her father sitting herself down as she smiled at him.

Her father picked up the small cup and finished the juice in one gulp; he then looked at his daughter to see she was giving him another displeased look.

"Zahra? Did I do something?" He leaned his face into his hand that was plopped up on his knee. She stood up and walked toward him, he looked at her outfit, it was started with her purple polka dotted socks up to her black tights to the long highlighter green shirt/dress whatever you wanted to call it, she stuck her hands on her hips letting her loose hair fall in her face as she tapped her foot, green eyes narrowing.

"Daddy!! We talked about this! You have to drink it slow! You always do that!! AHH! What happened to all the cookies!? DADDY!?" She squealed, it was adorable but scary at the same time.

"Ehehe... Sorry sweetheart, I forgot, how about we go get some cookies at the store?" he said smiling softly as she gave him the 'look'.

"Okay, I forgive you... Can we go get the cookies now?"

"Yes we can."

"Really? Promise?" He smiled, she was always like this, he had never broke a promise too her.

"Promise, let me go get my coat and we can go."

"YAY!" she squealed running off to get her shoes on, grabbing his coat out of the closet he followed after her.

"RAY!" He stopped and looked at the girl he once loved, who was now using their child as blackmail to make him stay with her.

"Are you ready to g- where are you going?" she asked in an upset tone.

"I promised Zahra I'd take her to the store." he said as if it was the most oblivious thing ever.

"RAY! YOU CAN'T!" she screeched in her irritating voice.

"And may I ask why not? She is my daughter Olivia." He shoots her a cold glare as his golden eyes slit.

"Yes, Well, We have to leave now! Tyson's party remember?" She said glaring as Zahra rounded the corner.

"Daddy ready... To go?" Ray continued to glare at Olivia.

"That weird, how it that I haven't heard anything about there being a party, last time I checked I was going to the store, I don't remember accepting any sort of invitation." He said intensifying his glare.

"I may have accepted with out consulting you but..."

"BUT NOTHING OLIVIA!" Zahra gasped and ran hiding on the stairs.

"It's just that you haven't seen your friends since we got together that's 7 years? All because of that thing we have now..." she muttered glaring at Zahra who was still on the stairs.

"She not a thing Olivia she's OUR daughter!" Now it was Olivia's turn to glare.

"I didn't even want her! It was you, all you 'Oh Olivia darling! PLEASE KEEP HER! ILL DO ANYTHING!! Blah blah blah' All you Ray, all you" She said shaking a bit tears welling in her eyes.

"Olivia..." Ray stopped glaring and looked guilty. "That THING Means NOTHING to ME!!" Olivia cried as tears ran down her face, she clenched her hands in a tight fist, gritting her teeth to stop her crying.

On the stairs Zahra had tears running down her face as she chocked on her sobbing, her fingers were stuck in her ears so she didn't have to hear her mom, her mother was always like this, and it hurt, it hurt a lot.

"Alright, let's go… The party starts in?" Olivia calmed down and smiled wiping the tears off her face.

"The party starts in Ten minutes, so we'll be a little late." Olivia walked toward her bedroom, Ray sighed and looked to the stairs, this was the first time he was going to break a promise to his sweet little angle.

"Zahra honey… Daddy can't go to the store with yo-"Ray had been cut off by the tiny girl.

"Daddy you... you… pr-prommm-promised!" she had tears running down her face, sobbing quite loudly, she just couldn't believe her daddy was breaking a promise, he never did that!

"I know sweetie but daddy will be home later! Will go then, how's that sound?" He said wiping her tears, she pulled away from him and took three step back, heading up the stairs.

"Ray what's taking so long! WHAT! You're not even ready yet!" She directed her gaze to the tiny sobbing girl.

"You BRAT! Your father gets to do nothing anymore and it's your entire fault! All you do is cry and cry like a tiny baby, your six GROW UP! YOU SELFISH KID!" Olivia was glaring at the girl, Zahra stopped crying due to shock but quickly recovered, her mother was right, it was her fault.

Zahra ran up the stairs, stopping at the top.

"I hate you!" She muttered quietly, she then spoke up so they could hear her.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" she was crying again now, harder then before running toward her room and slamming the door shut behind her.

"WHY THAT BRAT!" Olivia growled as she started up the stairs, but stopped when Ray grabbed her hand.

"Why are you stopping me Ray? She shouldn't talk to you like that! You do everything for her! She has to learn she can't be selfish!" Olivia pulled her arm from Rays grasp.

"I'll handle her when I'm finished getting ready, go do something while you wait." He said as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Alright…" She glared one last time up the stairs and then headed toward the living room to watch the T.V.

Ray went into his room and started changing, 'I HATE YOU BOTH!' the memory still hanging in his head.

Ray finished getting ready and dialed a number. "Hello, Becky? Yes its Ray, could you watch Zahra until I come home? Thank you, Bye." Ray hung up throwing the phone on his bed.

Ray sighed and headed up the stairs to Zahra's bedroom, it had been twenty minutes or so since she shut her bedroom door. Upon entering Ray doesn't see her, he walks in a little more and finally seen her on her bed, she was under the blankets hiding her face, Ray smiles softly and fell to his knees in front of the bed.

"Princess, hey honey?" Ray lifted her hand from her face, he smiled seeing her already asleep, but quickly frowned when he seen the tears. Ray wiped then softly off her face.

"I'm sorry angel… I'm so sorry..." Ray stroked her hair softly.

"I'll be home later, I promise, love you sweetheart." Ray softly kissed her forehead before he stood up to walk to her door, as he got there he grabbed the handle. "I love you" he whispered lovingly, softly shutting the door.

Ray started down the stairs, putting on his coat. "Come on Olivia! We're leaving." He called to her, he heard her footsteps as she came into the hall, "Finally! What was taking so long! Agh! Doesn't matter lets go!" She said slipping on her shoes, just then the door bell rang.

"I got it" Said Ray as he opened the door to see a teenager with blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Hello Mr. Kon! Where's the angel?" She asked smiling, the young girl was Becky and Becky just adored Zahra, she was smart and was a great babysitter.

"Upstairs sleeping, she'll wake up later, but until then make your self at home!" He said smiling, the girls face lifted up.

"Do you mind if I use the computer?" She asked, it was one of those things she always had to do, she wouldn't do anything without asking him first.

"Not at all Becky, just keep your music down please." He said as Olivia walked out of the house and got into the car.

"Will do sir! See you! Have a nice time!" Ray nodded smiling at the girl as he started for the car, watching as Becky shut the door.

Ray got in the car and started it, "How far away is it again Ray?" She asked as she filed her nails.

"About 15 minuets shouldn't be long…" he said pulling out of the parking lot, 'Sorry Zahra, when I get back I'll make it up to you… I promise!' he thought to himself.

Soon time had past and they were now pulling up and parking in front of the dojo.

Ray sighed and moved his gaze over to Olivia who had just looked up from filing her nails.

"This is it? Ew, Gross. Disgusting! Are you sure this is the pla-"

"Yes"

"So this is where your fri-"

"Yes"

"Can you Shut u-"

"Yes"

"Will yo-"

"No"

"Ra-"

"just get out of the car Olivia.." Ray sighed.

"FINE! ARG! WHATEVER!" She opened the door clenching her fists glaring at the dojo and muttering about how revolting it was.

Ray stepped out of the car, stretching a bit, he looked at Olivia and became instantly worried.

"Be nice... Alright?" he said giving her the 'I'm-not-Fooling' face, Olivia smirked at Ray.

"I always am…" She gave him a wink and started inside, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And here I thought only women did that, I guess I had that wrong, women and Kon's do." Ray smiled a bit and turned around coming face to face with a tall, pale Russian. Ray gave him a look that said, 'are-you-kidding-for-your-own-safety-I-hope' as he stared into the laughing crimson eyes.

"Har Har Har, Very funny Kai…" He rolled his eyes once again, gaining a gasp from Kai, "DON'T! Even say it Kai." Ray interrupted before Kai had a chance, causing Kai to Smirk, "Wasn't going to..." Ray gave him the all knowing look. "Right and I have wings..." He gave Kai his own victory Smirk, causing Kai to grin a bit, "Last time I checked Cats can't fly." That comment caused Ray to glare.

"Ray… I want you to be careful, my grandfather almost got Max last week, first Tyson then Kenny, now max? I sure, no I'm positive you'll be next, just watch out please… you're my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt…" Kai said turning serious and worried all of a sudden.

"I promise Kai, I'm kind of scared, I mean I have a child how am I going to protect her if I get…"

"Ray, please stop thinking like that, your not going to die! I won't let you, I swear, ill protect you and your family, you don't have to worry. I promise, and hey, my promises are good as gold right?" Ray smiles softly at him and in a small tone reply's back "Yeah, your right…" Kai gives Ray one of his small rare smiles and heads toward the door.

"I hope your right Kai, but I can't help but feel like, this day is going to be the worse day of your life…" Ray feels around in his jean pockets and grabs a pen, looking in the pocket of his black dress shirt, he pulls up a small piece of paper, he gently leans on his car writing something on the paper and then folding it neatly and putting it back in his pocket. Ray sighed and looked around, he made the choice to write what he wrote because of the black sports car that was parked a few feet down the road, still running, he put on his smiling face and walked into the Dojo, slipping off his shoes.

"RAY! SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" right when Ray entered the living room he was tackled to the ground by a pink fluff ball.

"Hey Mar, how are you?" he smiled her, Mariah was one of his best girl friends, they where as close as he and Kai where.

"I'm fine, I'm getting married soon! Kevin asked and I said yes, you're the first to know, you're his best man! I'm so happy, finally every thing is falling into place! I mean the Demolition Boy are almost all married and settled down!"

"That's great! My little sister, finally getting married, this is amazing news! Wait did you say almost all the Demolition boy? Has Tala settled down yet?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him, he looked forward back at Mariah but she had wandered off, he sighed.

"In fact, I am Ray. I'm happily married and have three children, and you my friend? " Said a smirking voice behind him. Ray turned around to come face to face with yet another Russian. "Hi to you too Tala."

"I have a beautiful 6 year old named Zahra, Want to see some pictures?" Ray asked smiling, he watched as Tala's eyes lit up. "May I see them?" Ray nodded at the two went and sat down.

Ray reached into his back pocket pulling out a wallet before sitting down, he opened his wallet and a few pictures fell out. "Do you have pictures of your kids with you?" Ray asked as he showed Tala one of Zahra riding a horse, in sparkly blue shirt and jeans, with a black cowgirl hat on her head, black hair pulled into a low pony tail. "I do, Hahaha she doesn't look so happy here." Tala said pointing to the girl frowning. "She didn't want to ride the horse, she was scared at first and then she complained that it was too slow, it was tiresome." Ray smiled at the memory.

"This is adorable, bet you haven't shown her this one, huh?" Ray snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the picture Tala was holding. It was the one taken in the fall when she fell asleep under the tree in their backyard, her hair in a pony tail, the leaves were all different colours and some where even falling on the girl. She was wearing a pair of semi white shorts, they seemed to have a bit of mud on them, she was wearing orange monkey socks with a pair of black shoes, her shirt was orange and she was wearing a long rainbow coat/sweater looking thing.

"Nope, don't think I will, it's a special picture, you may never see her this peaceful and cute." Ray said smiling even brighter, he remembered this picture was taken the day Olivia went away to see her parents. Ray looked back at Tala who was still flipping threw the pictures. "What about your kids?" Ray asked curios, Tala smirked a bit. "I have one older girl, loves science and experiments her names Alexandrea. I have two twins also, the youngest is my little Angel Jennifer, she's smart cute and like yours 6, Born on Halloween day." Ray laughs watching Tala swing his arms around to explain what he was saying.

"What about the Middle child?" Ray asked giving Tala a look, Tala's eyes widened he smirked.

"He's a demon, horrible little kid, but I got to admit funny as hell." Ray sighed

"Win some lose some, some children are like that, you can't help It-" Ray was cut off as Tala grinned and pointed out a fact that made Ray burst out laughing.

"His names Damieonte, but we just call him Damien" (Dame-e-on-tay)

"You're kidding right?" Ray laughed after he settled his laughing down.

"Nope, I thought it would be cute and funny, I didn't think he'd be an actual demon!"

"You set yourself up for that one Tal" Ray said shaking his head with a smile.

"Ah ah ah! You forget kitten, He was born on Halloween, he is after all Jen's Twin."

Ray lost it, Tala always did this to him, telling him things that made him smile or laugh.

"Tell me about them, what did you do on... Sunday?" Ray asked interested in Tala's family.

"Hmmm, Alex had a sleepover so she didn't come with us, but we went to church, like we do every Sunday…" Tala said leaning on his arm pulling a thinking look.

"You go to church?" Ray was kind of surprised.

"My wife's friend makes her so she makes me and the kids…" Ray nodded in understanding.

Ray smiled and was about to ask Tala something when he was cut of by a little girl, the little girl had long brown hair pulled into two pony tails and beautiful blue eyes, she was carrying around a yellow blanket, she wore a green, dark green, and white striped shirt and blue jean overalls. The little girl grabbed onto Tala's arm and shook it.

"Daddy!" The voice held a shy tone, it could be from all the people around, but it held a cute chime sound too not to mention a 'ha-ha-someone's-in-trouble' tone.

"What is it Jelly bean?" Tala asked picking the young girl up.

"Damien's digging in the yard for worms to put in uncle Kai's tea again!" she said in a Childs Tattling voice, the news caused Tala to sigh.

"Go tell him to stop, I'll be right there." He set the girl down.

"Okay daddy!" "DAMIEN!!" That's all the two men heard as she ran off to her brother.

"You brought your kids?" Ray asked, he didn't know they could.

"Yeah, we weren't allowed but I got special permission." Tala said standing up and stretching.

"Permission?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, my Wife is on a Trip, so I had to take the kids, I only wish I could have left them back in Moscow." He said with a laughing voice.

"Well, I guess I'll go find Tyson or Max, you should go find your demon and jelly bean." Ray said with a smile and he stood up and walked off.

"Bye Ray, Talk to you later! Now for that child, DAMIEN!" Tala begun to walk outside in search of his daughter and son.

"Max, Tyson, Tyson, Max… Where are they…?" Ray muttered looking around for them.

"RAY!" Ray knew that voice, he turned around and glared, "Olivia.."

"Im SO Bored Ray! I wanna go home! NOW! Take me home!" She said sounding like a four year old.

'Zahra's more mature..' he thought. "Olivia i want to say Hi too Tyson at least, i mean i haven't seen them in years." He tried to reason.

"FINE! But hurry up! i want to get home!" She said in a childish voice walking over to a chair.

Ray walked around he saw a lot of people he wanted to see but no Max and Tyson.

"RAY! is that you? Its been Seven years..." Ray turned around to come face to face with a Blond boy, Max didn't change that much, besides the fact he had a cast on his arm and leg.

"Max? Its great t-" Ray was cut off as Max walked over to him and hugged him.

"Why didn't you call us? Seven years Ray..Seven.. Not a phone call not a vist, nothing from you.." Max was sure he had tears in his eyes.

"Ray?" Ray looked over and saw Tyson, Tyson didn't change that much either. "Hey Tyson, heard about what happened."

Tyson smiled softly before walking over to him, "yeah, being poisoned is not fun, Ray... I don't even know what to say.." He started, looking down.

"How about you better come and vist later, and ill let you go for now since your wife is upset and wants to leave?" Ray offered with a silly smile. Tyson nodded, Max let go and looked up.

"come vist us soon Ray!" Max smiled walking over to a girl that was playing with a little girl that happened to look a lot like Tala's child.

"Yeah man, come see us soon!" Tyson grinned and walked over too Hilary, Ray smiled and looked around spotting Kenny with Emily, Kai Talking to Tala, while tala was holding on too, a little boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Tala, Kai, Im leaving." Ray said walking over to them.

"Oh, Bye Ray!" Tala said.

"See ya Ray." Kai Said, Ray began toward his wife listing in on the conversation of Tala, and Kais.

"Damien, did you put worms in Kai's Drink?" Tala said upset.

"No!!!" Damien said.

"Your sister told me you where digging for worms." Tala Pushed.

"Yeah! But i didn't put them in uncle Kai's Drink!" The boy said.

"Then who's?" Kai finally said.

"Uncle Bryans of course! Duh!" the boy said giggling.

Ray shook his head, he glanced around and noticed Mariah.

"Hey Mar, Im leaving." She smiled at him as he walked over.

"See ya Ray, I'll vist you and Zahra soon, alright?" Ray smiled and pulled out the piece of paper he wrote on before he went into the Dojo.

"Alrighty, but Mar, i want you to have this, only read it if something happens alright?" Ray siad in a serious tone.

"Alright? I'll keep it safe till then... Love you borther!" She smiled giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"By Mariah... Sorry that i might not make it to your wedding.." he muttered the last part so she couldn't hear as he walked toward Olivia, slipping on his shoes.

"Come on Olivia.." he said walking out the door.

"Finally!" She sighed, walking after him.

Meanwhile...

"Now Zahra, i think it's time for bed! We've been painting all day!" Becky Smiled at the tired little girl.

"Will you read me a story Becky?" She asked gathering her pictures, Becky smiled.

"Sure hun!" She gathered the little princess up in her arms.

"Do you think daddy will like this picture?" She asked showing becky one of her drawlings, Becky nodded but something caught her eyes.

"You don't have a kitty cat do you Zahra?" the little girl shook her head.

"Mommy doesn't like them, but when im older i wanna kitty just like Aunty Mariah!" Becky giggled at the girl.

They made it up the steps and Becky pushed open the door with her foot, lying the girl on the bed.

"Becky.. do you think Daddy's mad at me?" Becky gave the girl a weird look.

"No sweety.. Why would you think that?" Becky asked tucking the girl in bed.

"Because I told him I Hated him.. and I didn't say I love you come home safe this time.." the little girl said in a soft voice.

"Well tomorrow when you see him, run up too him give him a big hug!"

"and a kiss on the cheek!" Becky laughed.

"And a Kiss on the cheek, show him your pictures and tell him your sorry and you love him." Becky ruffled the girls hair.

"Thanks becky!" the little girl giggled.

"I'll tell you a story when i geet back, i need a drink." Becky walked out and sat on the stairs softly sobbing.

"Im sorry Zahra.." she looked at her watch, it was almost time..

"I don't think i can do it, be a part of this, hurt this little girl.." she muttered.

"Please Ray, live, i don't think i could deal with myself if you didn't, i knew i should have told you.. i knew it.."

Beckys tears rolled down her face as she watched ther clock slowly tick away...

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Wow, okay im sorry, but my story got wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too long so i had to cut it down some...

*susie gives me a look.*

Okay a lot! but still here it is, and snice im no longer busy i can update faster!!

well i'd like to hear what you think, thanks for reading!! : )


	3. Special! Sorry!

Important A/N: Alright so I haven't updated in a long while but my computer hasn't been super kind to me lately and will delete everything in my files unless its saved onto my flash drive. Anyways I will be updating a lo of these stories soon, its just that the girl who edits my work sometimes has a lot of projects on the go, meaning I'm going to have to wait or do it myself, and since I've had people email me wanting the chapter I guess I'll do it myself and get her to do the next XD This is going to be a special I'm going to do one for every one of my stories I haven't updated for a long while, I don't own anything, its just a one shot kind of deal, so yea. Also I'm going to re-edit my first chapter, so you might have to re-read it a bit.. But later! I'll tell you when I do it! :)

Disclamers: I don't own Beyblade, only my characters

SPECIAL! -First words-

"Crib..cheak! Stroller...Cheak! Car seat... cheak! Now... Husband? Missing in action... as usual.." Muttered a very hormonal, very angry, very annoyed Jessica. Who had been left with a bunch of unpaid for items near the back of the store her and her husband were currently shopping in for nearly twenty minutes. However, it seemed her 'husband' decided to play hide and seek a little early.

"I swear if he doesn't show up in ..five minuets he can consider himself divorced!" She growled with a hand on her stomach. "You don't mean that right..?" asked a nevous voice behind her that belonged to her husband. "I might have.." She mumbled looking back at him, her chocolate brown hair fell infront of her face bringing out her deep forest geen eyes. "Sorry, I really am! But I found the jolly jumper thing you wanted..." said the red head holding it up for his wife to see.

"Its perfect!" She squealed and hugged him, she then let him take over the cart as they went to pay for all the things they bought for the baby. "After this we're going to see Tyla, she said she has a few items she found that she had bought for the baby..." said Jessica as she grabbed a fe light things and headed to the car with her husband in toll with all the heavy items.

"Dont forget about the anger management classes you have.." Her husband joked silently hoping it went unheard. "What'd you say Tala?" She asked galring daggers at her husband then facing forwards she rubbed her giant belly, "See baby... daddy doesn't love me anymore..I told you..." She said sniffling a bit.

"Hey! Honey! I didn't mean it like that! It was a joke! I love you! I love you so so so much!" he said letting go of the cart for a moment and grabbing Jessica from behind. "Don't say that.. you know I love you.." he mutter with a small smile, he was then met with a playful smile as his wife turned around, "I know..." she said giving him a kiss before getting into the truck they were borrowing from Kai.

"What am I going to do with you..." he muttered rolling his eyes and packing up the truck.

-30 minutes or so... Jessica is at Tyla's and Tala is at the house dropping off the things-

"It's been a long flipping day... right baby..?" asked Jessica sitting at Tyla's kitchen table, she was answered with a soft kick from within her stomach. "Talkng to the baby or just going crazy?" Asked her friend poping up out of no wheres with a big bag. "Both..." Jessica groaned smiling as her friend put on the kettel. "Here are the baby cothes I found yesterday..its a girl right..?" Tyla asked putting the bag down before going to make some tea. "Yep.. Tala and I are not yet sure on what to name her, he's pretty convinced i should name her Alexandrea... I might give in but I like the name Jennifer..." Said Jessica with a small smile. "I'd go with Alexandrea...Its my favorite.." Her friend said smiling back at her, Jessica just sighed.

"Well... If I name her what Tala wants then her first words better be Mama, because if they arn't I swear to strawberry icecream on wheels that I'm going to smash her head into the bathtub!" Jessica said suddenly angry, Tyla just rised an eyebrow. "Why the Bathtub...?" She asked her friend sitting some tea down if front of her and then sitting down herself with a cup.

"Why? You think the Toilets better..?" Jessica asked taking a drink of her tea earning a look from her friend.

A/N: Not great, but its something . Sorry! I will be faster I swear!

J of JST


End file.
